ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Null Void (Classic)
The Null Void is a different dimension created by the Galvans as a penal colony and also a prison. It is filled with what look like never ending rocks. There is also gravity. Null Guardians are the guards of this prison dimension. The realm is normally accessed by a Null Void Projector. Max Tennyson is a known Null Void holder. He and his former partner, Phil, have owned one and trapped millions of aliens in it while in their Plumber years. If a projector is broken and someone tries to access it, it self destructs immediately, with the power of a hand grenade. It is possible to release aliens within the realm. Some places that lead to the realm are like Anur Phaeton. Later in Alien Force it is discovered that settlers live there as well the descendants of criminals. Fusion Fall In the Game, players begin at the null void for basic training. There is a plumber train ing camp there along with Ben and the rustbucket3. The Null Void background in the character selecter is a gitch for when a player moves up a level to the Zoo or Mt. Neverest it would stay like that untill the players move to sector V, after training. Notable prisoners of the Null Void *Ben Tennyson imprisoned four times, once in Back With a Vengeance, again in Voided and a third time in Single-Handed, the fourth in ''...Nor Iron Bars a Cage''. He was released by Gwen Tennyson in the first two, by Kevin Levin in the third and by himself in the fourth. *Gwen Tennyson imprisoned twice, in Back With a Vengeance ''and ''...Nor Iron Bars a Cage. She gets out all times. *Kevin Levin was imprisoned in Back With a Vengeance (he eventually gets out). *Kevin 11,000 - Escapes and imprisoned again in Ken 10. *Vilgax imprisoned in Back With a Vengeance (he eventually escapes). Again in Vilgax Attacks. *Psyphon imprisoned in Vilgax Attacks. *Phil - imprisoned in Truth. *DNAliens imprisoned in Max Out. *Highbreed Commander imprisoned in Max Out. *Max Tennyson imprisoned in Max Out. (Later freed himself in War of the Worlds). *Mike Morningstar imprisoned in Darkstar Rising (Freed by Gwen, Kevin, & Cooper in War of the Worlds).. *Dr. Animo (D'Void) unknown when imprisoned, unknown when freed/escaped. *Albedo imprisoned in Good Copy, Bad Copy (Later freed by Vilgax). *Sunder imprisoned in Single-Handed. (Later freed by Azmuth) *Helen Wheels self imprisonment in Plumbers Helpers (later freed in War of the Worlds). *Manny Armstrong self imprisonment in Plumbers Helpers (later freed in War of the Worlds). *Pierce accidentally imprisoned prior to the series (later freed in War of the Worlds). *Ragnarok (Escaped in ''Vendetta''). *Vicktor imprisoned at unknown time. (Kevin mentioned that he trapped Vicktor in the null void in Viktor: The Spoils. Trivia *The Null Void seemed to a pretty horrifying (an unpopular) place, for example: Kevin scared and horrified of going in there(or threaten to go there), Ben claiming that being in the Null Void is worse then prison, many aliens suffering in there, Argit hesitating to go there, Manny and Helen mistook a Null Void projector for an extinguisher, even Vilgax had a eye twitch by just mentioning it, calling it accursed. *The Null Void is similar to the Phantom Zone, an intergalactic prison in the Superman universe that keeps dangerous criminals, such as General Zod. Also See Null Void Projector Category:Locations Category:Null Void Prisoners